Destiny
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: What would happen if Lt. Dan had fallen in love?
1. Lt Dan Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

He sat on his bunk in the mid-day Vietnamese heat where it was a cool 100 degrees in the shade. The only thing he could stand to wear were his shorts. Everything else just made it more unbearably hot. Besides his shorts he wore his dog tags. He would never take them off.

In his tent there were two cots. He was the only one who slept there though. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to have too many connections with people. He had severed all his ties with people before arriving here. Why? Because this is where he intended to die. To die in the field with honor, just as his fathers before him had. He was Lt. Dan Taylor. A soldier with a destiny.


	2. Paul Gracings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

He walked alongside his sister, a small reporter, who had been assigned to stay here for a few days and make a report about the soldiers in Vietnam. He had to watch out for her now since she was not paying attention to where she was going. He was certain she was going to trip over something. He had been here for a week, he knew how easy it was to trip over something.

He was also worried about her. Not because his only sister, and only living relative, was going to be alone soon. Either temporarily or permanently. All his other family members had died in battle. He believed it was a curse. He wanted to break that curse. It was his chosen destiny. He was Paul Gracings. A soldier with a curse to break.


	3. Rabecca Gracings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

She walked alongside her brother, a strong soldier, who had only been stationed here in Vietnam for a week. Like everyone else he was going off to fight in 6 days. She jotted down notes of her surroundings to keep from thinking about what could happen to him. He was all she had left. Her mother had been killed, her father was killed during World War II, she had no one else. All the others in the family had been killed in one war or another. She saw it as a curse. She couldn't lose her brother to some stupid curse. She just couldn't. She believed she had a destiny too. To live a normal, boring life. She was Rabecca Gracings. A reporter with a boring destiny.


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca and Paul walked down the wooden walkway to Lt. Dan's tent. He was about to have a new roommate. Rabecca was a little scared for herself since she was the only female around, however, her fear for her brothers life overpowered the fear for her own self.

"You know, if you don't watch out where your walking, your going to trip over something." Paul told her.

"Uh huh." Rabecca answered, still not looking up from her notebook.

"I'm serious." Paul said. "There is so much shit laying around that its hard NOT to trip." he walked around an abandoned grill fork.

"Why don't you --" was all Rabecca had time to say before she did trip over something. However, instead of her colliding with the ground, someone caught her.

Once she had been let go of and she fixed herself up she looked up at the man who had just caught her. He was handsome and she couldn't help but blush. The man smiled at her.

"Told you so." Paul said as he picked up Rabecca's pen and notebook. "Rabecca, this is Lt. Dan. Lieutenant, this is my sister Rabecca." Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lt. Dan.

"So," he said. "You'll be staying with me for a few days."

"Yes sir." Rabecca said.

"Alright then. There is an empty bunk inside. You can go in and put your things down then you can either go get something to eat over there or you can play a game of baseball. There are a few soldiers playing over there who would let you play. Or you can just stay inside. It doesn't really matter. I have to go and remind someone that they are NOT supposed to throw things at my tent." he looked to his right and spotted the soldier who, by the look on the lieutenants face, was in a huge amount of trouble.

"You better get inside." Paul said as Lt. Dan walked off. "He's a pretty loud yeller. At least in the tent it might not be as loud. I'll see you later okay, I have a few things I need to do."

"Alright." Rabecca said. They hugged and said goodbye . Rabecca went inside and put her stuff down on the cot she would be staying in for the next few days.


	5. Assumed Destinies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you know

* * *

She sat down next to her backpack, took out her notebook and started to make notes on some of the things she saw in the tent. It was small but if fit two cots comfortably with enough room left over for a crate to keep things in, a small table, and still have enough walking room. At the end of Lt. Dan's bed there was a trunk. Rabecca assumed it was full of clothes. On top of it there was his backpack, all ready for combat. Next to the backpack his helmet and two guns. One was the standard gun used for combat, and the other was a small black handgun.

Rabecca put her notebook down and walked over to the gun. She'd never held one before despite her entire family being in the military. She held the handgun in both hands being careful to not touch the trigger. She didn't want to end up shooting herself. She could be quite clumsy at times.

"My father bought me that." came a voice from behind her. She jumped at the sound of it and if Lt. Dan had not been standing close behind her, the handgun would have fallen to the floor. "Careful." he said. "We wouldn't want you or anyone else to get hurt." He backed away from Rabecca in order to give her some room.

Rabecca went over to the bed and sat down. "Sorry." she said, shaking. The lieutenant put down the gun and sat down next to Rabecca.

He wrapped his arm around her and asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she said. She started to cry a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just. What if…Paul…What if something happens to him? He's the only family I have left! Everyone else is dead!" she cried.

"Same here. Except I don't have anyone." he said.

"Aren't you afraid?" Rabecca asked.

"No. Not for myself anyway." he took a deep breath. "Its my destiny to die in the field just like my family. Its my job to keep everyone else safe. To the best of my capability."

"My brother thinks differently." she said.

"Oh yeah." he said. "what does he say?"

"He says that it's a curse on our family that everyone keeps dying. He's determined to break it. That's what he says his destiny is." she explained.

"Well, I hope he does then." he said. "So, do you think you have a destiny?"

"I don't know. I guess. Its probably to get married, have kids, live a normal boring life, and die. At least I hope the marriage part. I cant hold down a relationship at all." she explained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm a bit of a…workaholic." she laughed a little. "I'm trying to write the perfect article."

"How is that going so far?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet. But hey, the job puts bread on the table." she sighed. "Why do you ask so many questions?" She asked as she took off her glasses and put them in their case.

"Because you are interesting." he said.

"Oh well would you look at that. You're funny too! That was a good one." she said.

" No, I'm serious." he said. "You really are interesting."

"Well thank you. I bet your pretty interesting too." Rabecca said.

"I doubt that." he said.

Both of them sat in silence lost in their thoughts for a little while. Once Rabecca came back to the real world she realized that Lt. Dan was still holding her from when she was crying. Normally she would have said something but right now she felt lonely, scared and tired. She wanted to be held. So she just closed her eyes, rested her head on the lieutenants shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca woke up suddenly. From the way she was sleeping she would have fallen out of the small cot had there not been strong arms wrapped around her. The tent was dark but there were fires going outside so it was probably between the hours of 9pm and 12am. Rabecca felt herself start to cry again.

"You okay Rabecca?" she heard Lt. Dan ask.

"Sure." she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No. Not really." she told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just…just stay here." Rabecca said clutching onto his arms.

"Alright." he said. "I will."


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you know.

* * *

'What the hell are you doing?' he thought. 'You are supposed to be severing all ties with people! Not making them! You have no future with her. Your days are numbered! You will be dead soon, and she will be going home. In three days you will never see her again.' he sighed. 'Why did she have to come here? Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why do I have to have all these feelings for her?'

Even with all these thoughts he was still tempted to kiss the top of Rabecca's head in hopes to comfort her. He wanted to so badly that it hurt. Instead he just held onto her tightly.

'This is not going to end well.' he thought. 'Not going to end well at all.'


	8. Time Warp

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you know.

* * *

Over the next few days Rabecca stayed with Lt. Dan and the two of them got to know each other a lot more. At night they would stay up talking until everyone else had gone to sleep. Unfortunately the closer the two of them got the more nightmares Rabecca would have.

When she first arrived here her nightmares were mostly of just her brother dying, but now they were about Lt. Dan dying as well. Even though Rabecca felt as if she could tell Dan about it she wasn't going to. He would ask, but she wouldn't tell. But now she was going to be leaving in 24 hours. This was her last night with her brother and Dan. And her nightmares were getting to be worse than ever.


	9. I'm Not Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own the peoples you know (Ha! Changed it up a bit).

* * *

3AM. The entire place was as silent as the grave. Every person and every animal had gone to sleep a while ago. Even Rabecca, who now feared sleep as if it were the plague, had fallen asleep. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud scream.

"Dan!" Rabecca screamed as she woke up violently from yet another nightmare. Her worst so far.

The once sleeping lieutenant woke up startled but alert and on guard. His hand instinctively clutched around the knife he kept by his bed. When his brain woke up enough to process what had happened he dropped the knife and walked over to Rabecca who was sobbing into her pillow.

He sat down next to her on the bed and picked her up and held her in his arms while she cried on his shoulder. "Shhh." he said. "It was just another nightmare."

Then, gun in hand, Paul burst into the tent. "What happened?" he demanded as he looked around.

"Relax soldier. She just had a nightmare." Dan informed him.

Paul put his gun down and sat on the other side of Rabecca. "Hey, you okay Becky?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer. She instead held on tighter to Lt. Dan. Right now she only wanted him. She didn't him to go out and fight. She didn't want him to die. She wanted to be with him.

"Becky?" Paul said again. "Are you okay?"

Rabecca for some reason got angry and screamed "No! No I'm not okay! And I never will be!" Rabecca pried herself away from Lt. Dan and ran out of the tent. She ran past all the stares of the other soldiers she had woken up and down to the beach.

The moon was full and bright and gave the shore a sort of glow. Rabecca sat on a large rock enjoying the view and how the wind cooled her down.

Back in the tent Lt. Dan sat, confused, next to Paul who was just as confused as to why Rabecca freaked out. Paul sighed and said "I never should have let her come here. I should have told her agency to send someone else. But she insisted on coming along." he looked at Lt. Dan. "This isn't the first time she's had these nightmares. They were this bad 23 years ago when our father was in World War II. She was only 4. I thought she'd have grown out of it. I guess she hasn't."

Dan didn't know what to say to that. He knew how Rabecca must have felt back then because he had felt the same way. "I think you should go find her." he said. "Who knows what's out there."

"yeah." Paul agreed as he looked at the ground. He got up, picked up his gun and left the tent to find his sister.


	10. Late Night Reading

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Lt. Dan laid down in Rabecca's cot and sighed. He wished he could make her feel better and to make her not be so afraid. However, he realized that he didn't even know what was making her so upset. That was the one thing she just wouldn't tell him.

He rolled over and upon doing so he felt something hard inside the pillow. He pulled the object out and saw that it was Rabecca's notebook. Ever since Rabecca got here she had been scribbling things inside of it. He felt it wasn't any of his business so he never tried to read it before. But now, he was very curious.

He opened the notebook and skimmed through all the pages until he saw his name. Next to it he saw some notes. Words such as 'tough', 'strong', 'good leader', and 'witty'. As he read he couldn't help but smile. He took the pen out of the binding and wrote down Rabecca's name. Next to it he wrote 'beautiful', 'smart', 'I wont for get you. You'll never be alone.' Underneath that he signed his name.

He then closed the notebook and put it back into the pillow just like he had found it. He then got up and went to find Rabecca.


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Lt. Dan walked towards the moonlit beach. When he got there he found Paul and Rabecca talking, facing the rising tide. He didn't want to interrupt or scare them so he just stood there listening.

"Why wont you tell me?" Paul asked. "I know you've been having nightmares about me dying but what else has been bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay." Rabecca stated.

"I'm your brother! Why cant you tell me! Why are you trying to push me away? Why cant you just tell me!?" he said angrily.

Rabecca stood up and turned so she was looking down at him. Her back was to the tide and the water was hitting her bare ankles. "Fine!" she yelled. "You want to know what's wrong? I'm in love with Dan! Every night I now not only have to watch you die, but him too!" I love both of you and now I'm going to lose you and be alone! That's what's bothering me!"

"You're in love with Lt. Dan?" Paul asked.

"Did I stutter? Yes Paul. I love him. A lot." Rabecca looked up and wiped off her face on her arm. When she looked straight ahead her eyes met Dan's. "Oh god." she whispered when she saw him. She turned around to face the ocean and stared at the sand on her feet.

Dan walked over to her and turned her around to face him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying but he still thought she was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't cry over me." he said. "I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that." Rabecca said. "You are worth it."

"Look Becca. I do love you but…" he started.

"But come tomorrow we will never see each other again." she finished.

"Unfortunately." he whispered. He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

Rabecca noticed the increase in his breathing and his tight hold on her. He was trying not to cry. Rabecca held onto him tightly and tried her best to comfort him. She felt just as he did but right now she had to be strong for him.

Lt. Dan was trying the best he could not to cry. His throat was on fire and his eyes watered but he didn't want to cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong for her.


	12. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca stood on the beach waiting for the helicopter that would take her to the airport to arrive. Her brother was practically hugging her to death while her new friends, Dallas, Cleveland, Tex, Bubba, Forrest, and of course Lt. Dan stood and watched.

When Paul finally let go she turned to face the soldiers that had come to see her off. She worked her way down the line hugging everyone and telling them to be careful. Finally she got to Dan. She immediately hugged him and said "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

"Be careful." she said.

"I will be." he said.

"I'll miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too." he said. "here. I want you to have this." he reached down to his dog tags, pulled the lower one off the chain and handed it to Rabecca.

"I cant take that." she said.

"You can. I want you to have it." he tucked it into her hand as the helicopter showed up. He kissed her and said "goodbye."

"Bye." Rabecca cried.

Rabecca hugged her brother goodbye again and then he helped her into the helicopter. Once her brother backed away the helicopter rose into the air and turned to take Rabecca home.


	13. The Next Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Six months. It felt like a thousand years to Rabecca. What was happening to Paul? And to Dan? She hated not knowing.

She headed into work late again on Monday morning. It was another late night last night. Her nightmares were worse. She went into her cubicle and pulled out a notepad and a pen. She was about to start writing when her boss walked up to her.

"Mrs. Gracings." he said. Rabecca turned her chair around to face him. "Your article on the soldiers was so well received that we want you to go to an army hospital in Vietnam and write another article about that." he said.

"Sir, I don't think -" she started.

"Your plane leaves In 72 hours from the airport downtown." he smiled. "Don't miss it."

He left and Rabecca put her head down on her desk. How was she going to deal with this?


	14. The Family Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

She arrived at the army hospital in Vietnam late at night 4 days later. Despite the long plane and helicopter ride she wasn't tired. She was scared. Here in this small hospital she has already seen 20 soldiers and 15 that were DOA. And she had only been here for no longer than 25 minutes. The injuries that the living had were too horrible for her to think about.

Just when she thought it could get no worse, it did. Coming through the doors on a gurney was Paul. A gaping wound was in the middle of his chest. Doctors were wheeling him into a room.

"Paul!" Rabecca screamed. She ran up to the doctor who was shutting the door to the room. "Tell me he's going to be okay." she cried.

"It doesn't look good. He probably wont make it." he said.

No sooner did the doctor finish speaking did the other doctors come out of the room.

"what happened!" Rabecca demanded.

"Who are you?" a second doctor asked.

"His sister and only living relative." she said. "Now what happened?"

"Ma'am." said the doctor. Obviously looking for the right words.

"Don't say it." she cried.

"we are sorry for your loss." the doctor said.

"No." she whispered. "NO!" Rabecca pushed past the doctors and ran into the room where her brother now lay lifeless.

Just seeing him up close was enough to make Rabecca sick. There was so much blood. Rabecca looked at her brother. Only 6 months ago she had hugged him and talked to him. Now she wouldn't. Not anymore. She suddenly felt light headed and sick. She reached over to her brother and took the dog tag from around his neck. The doctors didn't need it they had the other one. Rabecca put the tag in her pocket and said goodbye to her brother for the last time. She turned to walk out of the room when she suddenly passed out from the shock.


	15. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca woke up sometime later, due to someone screaming in pain, with a headache and in a hospital bed. When she looked for the person who was in pain she saw that it was Lt. Dan. He was being lifted onto the bed next to hers. His face was covered in dirt and blood, like the rest of his body. His pants had been cut away so that they now resembled short shorts. Gaping holes were where his knees used to be. Judging by the way he was laying, he couldn't move his legs.

"Your surgery is in 20 minutes lieutenant. This should help relieve the pain." said a male nurse as he injected some morphine into him. The he closed the curtains around the bed and walked away. Rabecca heard Dan start to cry.

Rabecca got out of the bed and collapsed onto the floor. She was still dizzy from before. Remembering what happened she pulled the dog tag out of her pocket and attached it to the chain around her neck that also carried Dan's dog tag. She stood up. She couldn't cry about it now. She had to see Dan.

She pulled the curtain around Dan's bed aside. "Dan." she said. He turned his head over to look at her. She gasped when she saw how deep the cut above his eye was.

Dan heard her gasp and said, "That's nothing. My legs are worse. I'm going in for surgery in 20 minutes. They said they're going to clean them out to prevent infection." Rabecca grabbed his hand and started to cry. "Don't cry Becca." he said. "They're going to clean me off and then I'll heal and be out of here." He stopped and noticed the dog tags around Rabecca's neck. "I see you kept it."

"yeah." she said, holding it in her free hand.

"Who's the other one from?" he asked.

"It was Paul's but…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't bring herself to say that her only brother was dead.

It was then Dan noticed the dried blood on it. "I'm so sorry." he said. "When?"

Rabecca looked around for a clock. When she found one she read the time and said, "About 2 hours ago."

"I really am sorry." he said again. "come here and sit down." he patted a spot on the bed next to him.

Rabecca sat down carefully and said "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he answered. "I love you."

"I love you too." she answered.

The nurse from before came back and said, "Time for your surgery lieutenant."

"Hold on a minute." Dan told him. He turned to Rabecca. "Be here when I get back?" he asked.

"I will be." she said.

Then the nurse put Dan on another gurney and brought him into the operating room.


	16. Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca had laid down in her hospital bed once Dan was taken away. She figured she had to be extremely tired because as soon as her head hit the pillow she feel asleep. When she woke up again it was no longer dark outside. It now had to be mid-afternoon.

Rabecca looked to the bed next to her. The curtains were closed around the bed so that had to mean that Dan was back. Rabecca got out of the bed and walked over to Dan's. "Dan?" she asked.

"Go away!" he said angrily.

"What?" she asked, taken back.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.

"Why Dan?" she asked.

"You just cant okay!" he said.

"Dan." she said.

Lt. Dan pulled the curtain back so that Rabecca could only see his face. It was now clean but tear stained. There were stitches above his left eye. "I think you should just go home. You don't want anything to do with me." he pulled the curtain back so Rabecca couldn't see him.

"Why Dan?" she asked. "Why should I leave you?"

"Why?" he said bitterly. He violently pulled the curtains back to reveal his whole body. Rabecca looked at him. His thighs were swollen and a blotchy purple color. The rest of his legs were gone. They had to amputate them. "Go on! Leave!" he said, now crying.

"I don't want to." she said. "I love you Dan." Rabecca turned his face so that he was looking at her again. "I do love you."

Dan smiled and grabbed Rabecca's hand. "I love you too." he said. He pulled Rabecca closer to him and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. "Don't ever leave me." he said.

"I don't ever want to. I didn't want to leave you since that day 6 months ago when you caught me." she said.


	17. Back To Work

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

She may not have wanted to leave him, but she had to. Her time back in Vietnam was over. She gave Dan her address and phone number and told him that if he wanted to, he could stay with her.

After Rabecca left, Lt. Dan kept to himself and didn't like anyone much. Now he was moved into the same ward as Forrest Gump. Forrest was the one who had saved his life. Dan never told Rabecca, but he was angry that Forrest had saved him. He feels that Forrest cheated him out of his destiny.

Once Rabecca got home she knew she had to start on her article. However, whenever she tried she thought of Paul and found that she couldn't continue writing. She decided to ask her boss for a different assignment.

She walked into work early on the following Monday so that her boss would be happy with her.

'I'll just explain what happened. He'll understand.' she thought.

Unfortunately, that is not what happened. As soon as she walked into her bosses office he said, "Rabecca. Just the girl I wanted to see." And before she knew it , something hard collided with her head and she was no longer conscious.


	18. Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

Rabecca woke up sometime later with her hands and feet bound. She was no longer in her bosses office; she had no idea where she was. Her head was throbbing with pain as well as her feet and hands.

"Have a nice nap?" came the familiar voice of her boss, Mr. Dirshwin. Rabecca didn't answer, she was too afraid too. "Answer me!" he yelled at her.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"No. But you should learn how to answer someone when they ask you a question. Your dear brother didn't know how to do that." he said like he was talking about the most insignificant of things.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now angry.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you cooperate." he said sitting down in the one chair in the room that was about 5 feet away from Rabecca. "You see, you have information that is valuable to us."

"Us?" Rabecca asked.

"The North Vietnamese and I." he said like he was talking about your average next door neighbors.

That's when Rabecca understood. The reason why her boss sent her to do those articles in Vietnam was because she has connections with the soldiers. Her boss was a spy, and had used her as a pawn in his little game, and now it was time for him to get his information.

"What did you do to my brother!" she demanded. "Tell me or I wont say a word!"

"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you, but only because I love telling this story. It has such a nice ending." he said. "I love seeing the looks on peoples faces when loved ones die." he smiled.

"What are you talking about? You weren't there." Rabecca said.

"Oh, but I was. I was one of the doctors in the face masks. I know, I look so different when I cover my face almost entirely." he said.

Rabecca thought back to that day, even though the memory was still painful. She tried to remember the face of the third doctor but couldn't. "What were you doing with my brother!?" she demanded.

"If you stop asking questions then I will tell you the story." he said. "Now, you see, only 12 hours before his death we captured him to try to get some information out of him. Only, like you, he didn't know how to answer people when spoken to. So therefore we had to kill him. It's such a waste. We wouldn't have killed him if he had answered our questions. We attempted to kill him by locking him in a room with a grenade. But that didn't work. So we decided to come up with a more creative way to kill him." he leaned back in the chair and continued with a smile on his face. "We took him into the hospital; we posed as doctors and everyone thought we were. So once we got him into the room we took the defibrillation paddles and basically shocked him to death. I have to admit, the hospital was a great new location. Plenty of high-ranking soldiers there to pick from and interrogate."

"You're a horrible person." Rabecca said, too angry at him to be upset about her brother right now.

"Thank you. So, you're with Lt. Dan Taylor now." he laughed. "Do you still love him with no legs?"

"Of course!" Rabecca yelled.

"That's sweet." he said. "You want to hear another funny story?"

"I doubt it will be funny." Rabecca said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe not to you, but I find it a rather amusing story." he said. "But anyway, your precious Lt. Dan Taylor didn't have to be the legless freak he currently is."

"What the hell did you do!" Rabecca interrupted.

"Let me finish." he answered calmly as if he was talking about the weather. "You see, he only needed to lose one leg, but, I don't like odd numbers. So I told the surgeons to amputate both."

"Why!?" Rabecca yelled.

"For my amusement of course." he looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time. I have to go now, but I will be back later. And when I come back you have some questions to answer." he said as he got up and left the room.

Rabecca heard the door locks click after the door was shut.


	19. Company

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know.

* * *

The room was very dimly lit. There was only one bulb hanging from the ceiling of the 20 by 20 foot room. The bulb was barely emitting enough light and looked like it could burn out at any second.

While Rabecca was sitting there trying to think of how to get out, the door opened. Mr. Dirshwin literally threw an unconscious, bound and blindfolded man into the room. "Enjoy the company." he spat.

Since Rabecca's hands were bound in front of her it was easy to crawl over to the man and pull off the blindfold. "Tex!" she exclaimed when she recognized the man.

It took a while for her to wake him up, he was out pretty good. Once he was awake he was just as confused as Rabecca had been.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Hell." Rabecca answered.

"Rabecca?" he asked.

"Hello private Griffith." she replied. She told him all that she knew about why they were trapped here.

"Damn it." he said angrily.

"Where'd he get you from?" she asked.

"The hospital. I was in the middle of physical therapy for my leg." he sighed. "I'm gonna walk with a limp now, I just know it!"

"What happened to Dallas? And Cleveland? I didn't see them at the hospital." she said,

"Dallas is deaf in his left ear and lost his right arm. And Cleveland…he never made it out." he told her.

"No." she gasped.

"It's true." he said. "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"I was supposed to be doing another article. I saw my brother die and I found Dan and Forrest." she told him.

"You were on the far side then. I was on the opposite side of the hospital. And downstairs. You wouldn't have seen me unless you were looking. And Dallas was off in the burn ward which was on the upper floor." he said.

Suddenly the flickering light above them grew brighter and burned out completely.

"Of course." Rabecca muttered. "Hey Tex, think you could untie the rope on my hands?"

"I might be able to, if I could find your hands." he said.

"Good. Very good." she smiled.


	20. Plan Of Action

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters you know.

* * *

"Okay. We need a plan of action." Rabecca said.

"No shit." Tex said.

"Hey! You need to work with me here if we wanna get out." Rabecca snapped.

"You've been hanging around Lt. Dan too much." Tex yawned.

"Not as much as I would like…. How is he?" Rabecca asked now in a very upset mood.

"He wont talk to anyone. He just lays there in his bed. He's like a giant rag doll. Forrest keeps trying to talk to him and give him ice cream to make him feel better but its not working. He doesn't even make eye contact with people. I think you're the only one he could stand to be around. Once you left though…well, he just doesn't want to live now." he explained.

"I wish I was with him." Rabecca said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I bet he wishes that too." Tex said. "But anyway, how about that 'Plan of Action'?"

Rabecca snapped out of her depression. "Alright, here's what I was thinking. You loosen the ties on my hands and feet and I'll do the same for you. Then when Mr. Dirshwin comes in, we jump him, kock him out, and run like hell." Rabecca said.

"That's it? Seems like running is the only fucking thing I do in this damn war." Tex said.

"Well we're gonna take any weapons he might have on him too." Rabecca said.

"Can we kill him?" Tex asked.

Rabecca thought for a moment. "If you want to you can. I would, but I don't have the balls."

"Then I will. That fucking scum bag deserves it." Tex spat.

"That he does." Rabecca said. "That he does indeed."


	21. Carrying Out The Plan

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters you know.

* * *

Even though they were both getting pretty tired neither of them could fall asleep. There was not time. Tex loosened Rabecca's ties and in turn she did the same for him. Now they had to wait for the opportune moment.

The two of them sat there, exhausted, for a couple of hours before Mr. Dirshwin came in to interrogate them.

"So, now for business." he said. He sat down on the floor across from Rabecca and Tex.

"Hold on. I gotta piss." Tex said.

"Well then go and get it over with. I have important shit to do today." Mr. Dirshwin said in an irritated voice.

"I can't go with you watching me." Tex said. "That's just fucking weird."

"Jesus Christ stop your bitchin' and go!" Mr. Dirshwin said and turned around.

There it was. The opportune moment. Tex and Rabecca quickly ripped off the ties, and gagged Mr. Dirshwin so he couldn't scream. Tex was strong enough to hold Mr. Dirshwin down while Rabecca took his gun away from him.

"Shoot him!" Tex said.

Rabecca stood in front of them. The way Tex had the man pinned gave her the perfect shot at his head.

"I cant." Rabecca whispered.

"Rabecca!" Tex yelled.

"Tex I cant kill someone!" she yelled back.

"He killed your brother! Are you gonna let this asshole get away with that?" Tex argued.

A gun shot sounded throughout the small room. Tex collapsed, dead, on top of Mr. Dirshwin who looked up to see who had fired the shot. Rabecca spun around and too fired the gun at the person who had appeared in the room behind her. It hit the man in the gut and he hunched over in pain. Rabecca fired again this time successfully killing him. She spun back around and without a second thought fired the gun and killed Mr. Dirshwin. Now three men lay dead on the ground around Rabecca.

Rabecca walked up to Tex. A single bullet lay logged in his head and the blood ran down his face. She leaned over him to check and see if he had anything useful on him. The only thing she found was his dog tags. She took one of them off him and added it to the other two around her neck.

"Sorry Tex." she said crying. "I'm so fucking sorry."

She kissed a spot on his cheek that was untouched by his blood and then lay him down away from Mr. Dirshwin. On her way out of the room she kicked Mr. Dirshwin and spat in his face.

"Good Riddance." she said as she walked out of the room.


	22. Back to Where She Started

Disclaimer: I dont own the ones you recognize.

* * *

Rabecca walked out of the vicinity easily and quietly. She was in a state of complete shock and didn't notice much of what was going on around her. She had stopped crying when she realized that no amount of tears could erase any of the bad things that had past. Besides, this wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be over until she was home and with Lt. Dan. She knew that.

Suddenly she was surrounded. One moment she was standing alone in the quiet jungle outside of the doors of the damned place she had been trapped in, feeling the cool night air and trying to keep her mind on her task, and then the next moment there were 40 or more men around her with guns pointed at her head.

"Shoot and be shot." One of them warned.

But she had no intention of even picking up the gun at her side and trying to fight back. She knew she had no chance of winning here. She lowered the gun to the ground and stood back up. She looked around silently and tears leaked down her face again.

Three men walked over to her and bound her hands and feet. She went limp as they did so. She didn't have the energy, courage, or strength to fight back. Besides what good would that do? It would just get her shot. So instead she faced the facts. She back where she started; their prisoner. Only this time, there was not going to be anyone there to help her out.


	23. Let's Do The Time Warp Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the people you know.

* * *

It's been a long year. Lt. Dan had tried multiple times to reach Rabecca since he was released from the hospital. No one had seen or heard of her since she left. It bothered him to no end. Of course at first he was angry, and even felt betrayed. He felt that maybe she lead him on; lied to him. Maybe she never meant those things she had said to him. But then he wouldn't let that be the reason. He figured something had to be wrong. If he had friends, which he didn't, they would have said he was only kidding himself. Would have told him he's in denial. But this wasn't denial. It was a feeling; A strong feeling.

He spent a good part of his year home wondering about her. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she even alive? The plane could have crashed, she could have been in a car accident on the way home from the airport. The possibilities were endless. He could name hundreds off the top of his head. This constant feeling that something bad had happened to the only one who would probably ever love him drove him into a horrible state. He became a bitter, depressed alcoholic. Something was wrong, and he was too powerless to make it right again.

Rabecca for the last year had been enslaved by her captives. There were 40 of them in total. Only three of them spoke English so she rarely knew what was going on even when they discussed their plans right in front of her face. It was hell. She would have willingly given up her soul to get out of this mess that she had been caught in.

She didn't need to be there anymore. They knew she didn't have any information to give them. But they wouldn't let her go. They knew that the moment she was released it would mean their death. So there she stayed becoming their personal slave. She was forced to do anything that no one else was going to do. Clean up the rooms they kept their other prisoners in, dispose of corpses, and perform whatever sick fantasies they had in their heads.

At first she had refused, but every time she did she was beaten and threatened with death. One time she told them to kill her. Of course they didn't. They were still having their fun with her. She contemplated killing herself, but her attempt only got her in more trouble and then they started tying her hands together again when they left her alone.

Now however, she was free. She had been free for a whole three hours and these were some of the happiest hours of her life.

The place had been discovered by American troops. They came rushing in one day and searched the place for prisoners. She was the only one, all the others had been killed and their bodies destroyed. She knew she would never be able to forget the site of those monsters destroying the body of her friend. The thought almost made her as sick as when she had to clean up the mess afterward.

After they rescued her they shot as many men that got in their way. Once they were far enough away they set off explosives. Rabecca remembered laughing as she watched the explosion and the remains of the building go up in flames.

When the fire was out and the troops were sure there were no survivors they called in a helicopter and sent Rabecca off to a hospital back in the states that was not currently flooded by wounded soldiers coming back from the war.

Except for some new cuts and bruises all they needed to do was check her for internal damage, give her food, water, and some vitamins. She was there for three days.

The worst news came on the second day. Apparently she was two months pregnant. They asked her what she wanted to do with it. Without thinking twice she knew the answer. There was no way in hell she was going to give birth to some bastards child. After the termination of the pregnancy she relaxed in the hospital for another day or two so they could monitor her and then she was released.

"I just have one question." Rabecca said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes ma'am?" the nurse asked.

"Where am I?" Rabecca asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona." the lady replied.

"Thank you." Rabecca said as she walked out.

She walked out of the hospital muttering under her breath: 'Nearest hospital that wasn't overcrowded. ARIZONA! Of course. That's so close. Now how the hell am I going to get home?'

She decided to walk around the city for a while in order to clear her head and figure out how she was getting home.


	24. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I dont own the people you know. And BTW, Dallas did lose his arm. Pay close attention to the soldier who tells Forrest to turn off the TV. Thats Dallas. =]

* * *

She walked around Phoenix for two hours before sitting down on a bench. It was high noon and hot as hell. She was getting tired and hungry but had no money and no place to stay. She decided to just sit and rest for a while before finding a bank and praying she remembered her PIN number. As she was sitting she closed her eyes to protect them from the blinding sun for a while.

She woke up sometime later by someone shaking her awake. When she opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep on a city bench she felt embarrassed. She thought the person who had woken her thought she was a homeless person.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on benches like that Becky." said the man who had woken her up.

"She rubbed her eyes and looked up to his face. "Dallas?"

"Hello Rabecca." he smiled.

Rabecca stared at him for a moment. The right side of his body was marked with burn scars from the top of his ear down the side of his face and neck. She noticed that his right arm was prosthetic and she remembered everything Tex had told her before he died.

"Well you going to say anything to me or what?" Dallas asked.

"Oh my god Dallas." she said, "What happened? Tex told me you lost your arm, but he didn't say why. Nor did he tell me about all this." she realized her questions might not be the appropriate start to this conversation and she stopped asking questions. "Shit. Sorry Dallas."

"It's okay. And hello to you too." he sat down next to her. "I get it your curious. And did you say Tex? I thought you were off on the other coast with Lt. Dan."

"Now who's asking the questions? I'll tell you if you tell me." she said.

"deal." he answered.

"Tex and I, we were held captive in Vietnam for a while. Turns out my boss wasn't your typical jerk. He was a super jerk. Anyway, I don't really want to get into details about it, but Tex was shot, so was my boss, and I had been stuck there, and I was just released from the hospital after being there for about a week." she explained quickly trying not to think about it and trying to force back the negative images.

"Shit! Your boss was a fucking spy?" he asked.

"Yeah, he worked out of the hospital in order to get information from the soldiers. He killed my brother." she said now tearing up a little.

"What did this asshole look like?" he asked. After Rabecca described him Dallas jumped up and shouted, "That guy!" People passing by stared and he sat back down. "That asshole hung around the burn ward a lot. I didn't like the vibes I got from him so every time he walked into the room I pretended to be asleep or completely deaf so I wouldn't have to talk to him."

"Good thing you didn't." Rabecca said. "Who knows what that sick fuck would have done with you. God knows I don't want to think about it."

"You shouldn't. I'm here so it's okay." he hugged her.

"Dallas, you know I would have came to see you if I knew you were in the burn ward the whole time." she said.

"I know, but don't worry about it. That's a horrible fucking place to be. You should never have to see that shit. It's horrible and disgusting. Besides, you were with Lt. Dan." he said.

Rabecca sighed. "I miss him."

Dallas felt a little pang of jealousy. He liked Rabecca. A lot.

Rabecca's stomach growled and she laughed a little. "Sorry, guess Im hungry."

"Well then lets go get something to eat." he said and stood up. "You look like you could use a nice filling meal. You're deathly skinny."

"Thanks. That makes me feel loads better." she said.

He laughed a little and held out his left hand to help her up. "Your welcome. Now lets go. I can't carry you if you pass out."

Rabecca grabbed his hand and stood up. "You're an ass."

"Yes I am." he smiled and led her towards a place for the two of them to get dinner.


	25. Wanting

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the people you recognize.

* * *

That night Rabecca stayed at Dallas's apartment. Where else was she going to go? She had no money, no where else to go, and the only clothes she currently owned were the ones the hospital had given her.

"Here, let me see if I can find anything for you to wear." he said as he walked into his room.

"No, it's okay. You Don't have to give me anything." she said as she followed him.

He looked at her and said "Those clothes don't work for you. Besides, you need them more than I do right now."

Rabecca realized that he was right so she went and sat his bed while he looked through his dresser for clothes for her. Eventually he pulled out a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a large army T-Shirt. "Here, these are too small for me, wash shrunk them."

"Thanks Dallas." Rabecca said and started to change.

Dallas turned around while she changed. When she was done she walked over to him and hugged him. He turned around and hugged her the best he could. As he hugged her he argued within his head.

"She's only a friend. She can't love you the way you love her." argued one side. "Besides, she has Lt. Dan."

Then the other side spoke up. "But she doesn't know where he is. No one does."

"I should help her find him." said the other side.

"Or you could have her." argued the aggressive side.

"Dallas?" Rabecca said. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he lied and forced a smile.

Rabecca gave back a half smile, then stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a short moment Rabecca broke the kiss and walked out of the room and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Dallas followed her and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure." she answered. "Why'd all this happen to me!? My brothers gone, my parents! Danny's gone! I was being ordered around to do fucked up shit by the same fuckers who killed my brother! I saw Tex be killed and then had to clean up after! Dallas I killed two people!" she cried when everything that had happened to her finally caught up with her.

"Shh." Dallas whispered as he put his arm around her. "You had to. At least you didn't have to kill them in groups." He blocked the imaged of the war from surfacing with a shudder. "If anyone here's the murderer it's not you."

"Dallas." Rabecca said softly.

"Becca." he answered back.

They kissed again. Neither of them really wanted to break the kiss, but eventually Dallas did.

"Becca," he said. "I care about you. A lot."

"I care about you too. I always have." she said.

"I know. But I also know you love Lt. Dan. You should be back with him."

"I know. I just don't know where he is." she answered.

"I'll give you money to get back home. You can get started there I guess." he offered.

"Dallas I couldn't take that kind of money." she said.

"You will though. Because I said so." he said.

"But Dallas…." she protested.

"No, your taking it and that's final." he said.


	26. Back Home

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the people you know.

* * *

Rabecca stayed with Dallas for a few days. He bought her a plane ticket, clothes and gave her a thousand dollars from his savings account to help her get a new place to live. She argued with him over the money for hours but he wouldn't budge. He even threatened to hide it in her stuff if she didn't willingly take it.

It was a sunny afternoon when they got to the airport. She had 5 minutes to kill so her and Dallas began their goodbyes.

"So, what are you going to do once you get to New York?" Dallas asked her.

"I'm gonna see if I can get my old place back, then Im going to look for Dan and a job." she said. "Maybe if I can save enough money I could get a private investigator to look for him."

"You're really desperate aren't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea." she said.

"Well good luck. Let me know how it goes." he said.

"I will." she answered.

"You want me to go with you for a while?" he asked.

"I'm good." she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'll be okay Dallas." she answered.

She kissed him. "Goodbye Dallas. Maybe I'll get to see you again."

"I hope so." he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Rabecca. Good luck."

"Thanks." she smiled and walked onto her plane.

When she got to the airport in NY she took a cab into the city. She went up to the landlord of her old apartment building. She didn't recognize this guy though. Her old landlord was gone. A lot of things change in a year.

"Is apartment room 113 still occupied?" she asked the new landlord.

"Yeah, but the ownership changed a year ago." he said.

"Do you know to who?" she asked.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"Yeah, I used to live there." she answered.

"I don't know his name, but he's in a wheelchair. Looks to me like he was in the war." the landlord said. "We have other rooms open for you."

"No, that's okay. Thanks." she smiled.

She left the room and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door that led to where she had lived for years. She felt a little weird knocking on her own door and almost laughed out loud.

"What?" yelled a voice from in the apartment before the door opened.

"Hello Dan." she smiled.

He looked up at Rabecca and a huge smile spread upon his face. "Hello Becca."


	27. The End

Disclaimer: I dont own the people you know. God I am so happy I dont have to keep typing these. Sorry this is so short. It's the last chapter. So no more waiting for me to update. XD Hope you liked the story. Please comment with your thought/opinons.

* * *

Together Rabecca and Lt. Dan were happy. Dan went off and with the help of prothetics learned how to walk again. They got married on a warm spring day a year later and had a son, Paul. Together they were able to move into their own house, and together they stayed. Together they realized what was their true destiny.


End file.
